Dares and Confessions
by Ms. Louis Cordice Zabini
Summary: Hermione gets dared to kiss Malfoy. Pairs HG/DM HP/GW LB/RW LL/BZ Hermione P.O.V.


Free Period,

Great Hall .

Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown and Luna Lovegood sat across from Hermione Granger at the Gryffindor table.

All of them are staring at the Gryffindor princess really weird.

"Hermione" Ginny said looking at her.

"What? " she asked.

"Remember about the game dare we played yesterday" Ginny exclaimed with a glint in her blue eyes .

"Yeah" Hermione nodded feeling a little nervous.

"We thought about it" Ginny stated looking at the other two girls, who had smirks on their faces.

"So what's my dare" the bookworm moaned, wishing that they forgot about her dare with no such luck .

"We dare you to kiss Malfoy right now" Luna spoke in her dreamy voice.

"WHAT! , NO WAY" Hermione yelled with outrage clearly in her voice, shooting up and off the bench.

"Sssshhhh people are watching" Lavender hissed pulling her back down , forcing Hermione to sit again.

"You have to do it , It's a dare" Ginny snickered as her friend glared daggers at them. "Or are you scared?"

"NO!" Hermione snapped narrowing her eyes at the three witches as a brilliant plan formed in that gigantic brain of hers, causing a slow wolfish smirk to appear on her lips. "I'll do it , but if he kisses me back all three of you girls have to do double dares" she said .

The two Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw girl looked at each other then nodded.

"OK" muttered Lavender thinking that Malfoy would rather die, then touch any Muggle-born especially Hermione Granger .

"But, if Malfoy doesn't kiss you back Hermione then you have to do a double dare " Ginny declared giggling , already coming up with another dare for her.

"Fine" Hermione hissed getting back up , straightening her black skirt and white blouse with red and gold tie. Smiling at her three girl-friends , the Gyffindor walked towards the Slytherin table.

"Good luck Hermione" Ginny whispered .

"Yeah , because your going to need it" Lavender smirked next to a giggling Ginny and a spaced out Luna.

Hermione ran her hand through her brown curly hair and took a deep calm breath, now standing in front of Malfoy.

"What do you want mudblood?" Malfoy snarled sitting on top of the Slytherin table with his feet on the bench while his friends surrounded him.

Hermione ignored his comment as she just smiled innocently at him and without a word the Gryffindor stood on the bench between Draco's legs, grabbed his tie and kissed him.

Draco was dumbstruck for about a half second before he kissed her back hungrily. He surprised her, by grabbing the girls waist and pulling her closer towards him rather then pushing Hermione away .

Now sitting on his lap , Hermione deepen the kiss shocking him .

The blond gasped as Hermione boldly slipped her tongue into his mouth.

The pair having a snog fest in front of everyone as they heard people clapping ,"whistling and howling" saying, "get a room ".

After the snog Hermione roughly pushed Malfoy away. "I had better" she smugly stated . "Now Mr. Malfoy I have three friends waiting for me for their punishment " Hermione smirked jumping off the bench.

"Wait , what the hell was that Granger ?" Malfoy asked jumping off the table and grabbing her arm. While everyone in the Great Hall watched.

"It was a dare, get over it" she replied walking back to her beloved table . Leaving a very speechless Draco Malfoy standing there, not knowing what to do.

Lunch

Great Hall

"Ok ladies , now it's time for your double dares remember he kissed me back " Hermione excitedly said in a sing song voice while sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ginny and Lavender who were moaning in dread as Luna said nothing.

"Ok I dare all three of you to stand on top of this table and confess your secret crushes names right here and right now" the Muggle-born Witch declared smiling at Ginny and Lavender 's shock and scared faces while Luna showed nothing.

"NO" Ginny said scared.

"I can't " Lavender moaned.

"Okay... fine " Luna stated surprising them all.

The odd Ravenclaw stood up climbing the table with Ginny and Lavender right behind her.

" Excuse me sorry to interrupt your meals , but Ginny, Lavender and I have something to confess " Luna announced in her dreamy voice.

"I LUNA LOVEGOOD FANCY BLAISE ZABINI ! " Luna shouted looking at the Slytherin table.

Hermione turned to see Zabini drop his green apple and saw all the Slytherin's just as shock as the dark skin Italian was at the moment.

"Priceless , where is Colin Creevey and his camera when you need him" the Gryffindor thought amused.

"I GINNY WEASLEY FANCY HARRY POTTER! " Ginny said looking at Harry.

"Aw Harry looks so cute , when he blushes like that" Hermione thought watching the Boy-who-Lived go scarlet.

" I LAVENDER BROWN FANCY RON WEASLEY " Lavender yelled looking at the red head boy next to Harry.

Hermione was struggling hard, to not laugh out loud because Ron was so red and with food all over his face, but she failed miserably and laughed her head off.

Watching Ginny and Lavender turn the color of Ginny's hair. They both jumped off the table and tried to hide from their embarrassment, while Luna just kept eating her lunch like nothing happened.

Hermione just watched on in amusement as Harry and Ron walked up to them.

"is it true ? " They both voiced out at the same time.

Ginny and Lavender didn't say anything . It was up to the bookworm to answer and she did with a nod to her two best friends. Harry and Ron smiled from ear to ear as They both jumped on top of the Gryffindor table saying .

"I, HARRY POTTER FANCY GINNY WEASLEY " Harry yelled looking at Ginny the whole time and watching her head shoot straight up from the shock.

"AND I, RON WEASLEY FANCY LAVENDER BROWN " Ron shouted turning as red as his hair again.

Ginny and Lavender looked at each other and then towards the boys on the table . Ginny got her Gryffindor courage first as she jumped on top of the table and kissed Harry . Soon after Lavender did the same and kissed Ron.

Hermione clapped along with everyone else that was non - Slytherin as some howling and whistling at the two couples snogging on top of the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ginny both got down and sat next to Hermione getting all touchy towards each other. While Ron and Lavender took their make out session somewhere more private.

" I'm going to the library " Hermione said to no one in particular.

"I'll go with you , I have to go to my common room and it's on the way there" Luna exclaimed picking up her DADA book.

The Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw walked in silence.

"Well , bye Luna " the brunette said with her hand on the door to the library.

"Bye Hermione " the blonde waved as she walked away.

Watching the petite, pale, platinum blonde girl walk down the corridor and to her surprise Hermione saw Zabini run up to Luna and drag her to a near by closet .

"Lucky girl , I think she's in good hands" Hermione thought walking to the back of the library and sitting down as she opened her Potion's book and started reading.

5 minutes later

The Gryffindor Princess was interrupted.

" Well, Well, if it isn't the little miss know-it-all " Malfoy smirked leaning against the table.

"What do you want Malfoy? " Hermione asked completely annoyed with him already.

"I just want to know why you kissed me this morning? " Malfoy raised a golden brow, curiously.

"I told you , it was a dare" she sighed reading her book again. Hoping that ignoring him would make him leave.

"I don't believe you " Malfoy replied taking her book right out of her hands.

"Merlin why is he bugging me." the Gryffindor thought annoyed as she glared up at him. Not wanting to be anywhere near him . Hermione stood up , snatching her book back from him and then started to walk away from the table .

"Don't walk away from me Granger" Malfoy snarled grabbing her arm and pinning her up against the bookshelf .

"Let go of me ferret" Hermione snapped starting to get angry as he manhandled her .

" NO " he grinned evilly only inches away from her face.

Hermione grabbed her wand , but Malfoy snatched it up quickly and threw it under the table.

"No. No. Granger" Malfoy smirked , moving Hermione's hands above her head. "I think we should finish, what we started in the Great Hall don't you think, Hermione'' Draco whispered into her ear saying her name all soft and slow.

The Gryffindor closed her brown eyes as she felt his warm breath on her skin. Taking a deep breath Hermione opened her coffee color orbs to meet his steel orbs already on hers .

"Look Malfoy if you don't let me go , I'll scream" she said fighting him again.

"No you won't" he stated crashing his lips to her's hard .

Hermione froze with her eyes wide open from shock.

Draco pulled back some , "Stop fighting it Hermione " he whispered as his fingers played with her hair.

Relaxing her body she looked up at him questionably . "Is there something you want to confess Draco?" Hermione coaxed out his name.

The Slytherin looked deep into her light brown eyes and said three little words. " I love you " he confessed and then kissed her with all the passion he could give her .

* * *

**My first story**

**THE SEQUEL IS UP ! CHECK IT OUT .**

**Review Please !**


End file.
